Uchiha of the Journal
by RayneOfShadows
Summary: 5,000 years ago a prince was sealed into a journal, to be free he must grant 500 greed free wished. owner to owner, he is now in modern day. with a new owner will he finally be free?


"Uchiha of the Journal"

I woke to ringing in my ears again just like all the others days before now. I opened my eyes and looked over to the nightstand next to my bed. Seeing the alarm clock still blaring, I turned that off.

Not even looking at the time I knew it was seven 'o'clock. I kick off the sheets and walked over to my dresser. Opening the drawers, I picked out my usual outfit: simple jeans, a plain t-shirt, and a random sweatshirt.

Then I begin my ordinary routine, get changed, walk to the kitchen, grab some kind of non-rotten food, and plop myself down in a chair next to the bar.

This is how it always is. It's always the same. I can't complain though. I'd take this over nothing. Two years ago I would have been completely different. I would have been living the high life in uptown New York. But that life has been left behind.

My step-dad used to own a huge business firm. But it went bankrupt because of all the debt that my step-dad owed. My real dad died when I was really young. My mother remarried to what she thought was a good, family guy.

She was wrong. He ran and left my mother and me to fend for ourselves and pay the debts. We somehow managed by selling the house, our cars, taking me out of private schooling, and a few other things. The debts were paid off, but we were left homeless. My mother's friend helped us out and gave us some money thankfully.

We rented a small apartment and enrolled me into a small school down the street. Mom got a new job, well actually new jobs. Neither of us liked it, but it needed to be done. Good old Daddy-Dear ditched us and we had no money.

We had to make do with what we had. I finished my "breakfast" and looked to the clock. Seven thirty. Mom would be getting up in a few minutes and I had twenty minutes to get to school.

It's not the greatest life, but it's mine, and I'll live it my way. I got off the stool and went to my mother's room. Looking in, I saw her just getting up. Knowing she is cranky in the morning, I slipped out the door and went to the front door.

I put my sneakers on and grabbed my messenger bag off the hook and went to the door. Looking back, I saw mom getting out of her room. I called over to her, "Morning, Mom. I'm heading off to school. Don't forget to stop at the store today."

She looked my way and smiled, "Have a good day. Don't worry; I have a reminder in my purse. Now go, before you're late." I smiled back and headed out the door. Opening it I saw the same old scene again, an open street with apartments on both sides. It wasn't a terrible street to live on, but it isn't the best either.

Going down the street I stopped at the blue hut that also functioned as a bus stop. I sat on the bench and waited. The bus would arrive in about two minutes.

During those two minutes, I would wait on the bench and look at my surroundings. Not that they ever changed, but I have to entertain myself somehow.

Across the street some old couple on their porch. A few feet away some kids play double Dutch with their, what I assume to be, moms gossiping. To the left of me some middle aged man smoking his cigar and talking on the phone.

And lastly to my right…well, that's different. Coming down the street a boy maybe a little taller than me is coming my way. He sat on the bench as well and looked at me. He smiled before turning away.

I blushed lightly and looked back out across the street. He had deep onyx eyes and black hair. His navy blue hoodie framed his face and flowing off his shoulders.

"How are you?" I heard a voice say. I turned back to the boy seeing that was now looking at me.

"I-I'm fine how are you?" I stuttered lightly not used to talking to new people.

"Good. I'm Sasuke by the way. You?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Are you new?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"I guess you could say I'm new." I looked at him quizzically wondering what he meant. I was about to ask him, but saw the bus coming down the street.

I stood and walked to the curb. I turned to see him behind me holding a black notebook. He smiled at me. I blushed and turned back quickly just as the bus pulled up to the curb.

The doors opened and I walked up the steps, suddenly feeling something slip under my arm. I turned around to see the doors close with no one behind me.

I looked at the driver, "What happened to the boy behind me?" he gave me an odd look.

"Sir, there wasn't anyone with you when I pulled up. Now, please take your seat so we may leave." He said in a slightly annoyed voice.

I was confused. I went to a seat and noticed I was holding a black notebook. I pulled it out from underneath my arm. It was a normal journal style notebook. The binding had a slight gold tint to it as did the border.

I opened the cover to see if it had a name but instead I found in large bold print "Intro" at the top. Still confused, I continued reading. It continued as follows

"Whoever has this journal has officially been chosen as the next maser of Uchiha. Uchiha is a 5,000 year old spirit trapped within this book. In order to be freed he must grant 500 wishes.

These wishes cannot be greedy however. They must be thought out and carefully planned. The master of this journal has three wishes to plan.

The master can communicate through this journal to Uchiha. There are no tricks to this journal, and are only two rules. NEVER WISH THE SPIRIT FREE NOR ASK FOR MORE WISHES. Happy wishing"

I stared at the cover. I was now holding back from not bursting out laughing.

I didn't believe a thing this journal said. It was probably that kid's journal and he wanted to trick me. The driver must not have been looking hard enough. I stuffed the notebook into my book bag and looked out the window for the remainder of the ride.

Though for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

…

After getting to the school I headed for my locker and put in my combo. I stuffed my sweatshirt and bag into the locker, then proceeded to take out the books I needed for my morning classes. Luckily for me, I had study hall first class and I did all my homework in there.

The warning bell to get to class rang and I headed to the class. It was a fairly large room with windows across the whole back wall and double doors. Entering the room I took my seat on the far right wall corner.

I took out my math book and music player and got to work while the teacher took attendance.

Out of the 85 minute class, I used about 30 minutes of it on math. Finding that I had nothing else to do I took out the journal from this morning. Opening the cover and turning to the first page I decided I would use it as a personal journal or diary.

Laughing to myself slightly, I decided to introduce myself to my new journal. Putting my pencil to the paper I wrote, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 16 years old and in 10th grade.

I live with my mother in the suburbs of New York. My birthday is August 13th, 1995. It is nice to meet you Journal." Laughing a bit more I looked at the clock, having about 45 minutes left I decided I would take a break and stretch a bit.

I got up and walked out of the classroom, the teacher doesn't really care as long as we come back and don't leave a second time. Walking down a hall I looked at the walls, white with chipping paint and pencil marks.

The only thing new was the fresh pencil marks on the far left. I stopped at the bubbler (A/N for those who don't live in Wisconsin/don't know what a bubbler is, it's a school water fountain, drinking fountain, whatever you call it.) and took a quick drink.

I began to walk back to my class. Stepping in the room again, I sat in my spot again. I opened the journal and was taken aback on the line under what I wrote were the words, "It's nice to meet you again, but my name is not Journal. I do believe my name has already been stated as Uchiha, Naruto." In red ink.

I stared at it for a moment before going up to the teacher and asking her, "Did someone go near my things?" she looked at me like I was a rat on her clean floor.

"No. No one got up or near your stuff while you were gone. Now get back to your seat." She said in a stern voice. Taken aback once again, I went back to my seat absolutely flabbergasted. I looked at the journal again and jumped at what I saw.

Letters and words were forming on the page, "You did not have to go ask the woman if someone touched your things. I have been here the whole time."

I couldn't believe what just happened. I decided to test something. I took my pencil and began to write, "Is this the spirit of the journal?" I stared at the page waiting for something to happen, and it did.

Words began forming again, "Of course it is. Who else would it be?"

I was so confused but I now realized something that I hope I really get wrong later. This journal is genuine. I hope I'm dreaming. I started writing again, "Why are you in this journal?"

Again I waited and again words formed, "it is a very long story. Would you really like to hear?"

I asked myself the same question. I came to my decision. I wrote back, "yes."

Words began flooding the page in long sentences as soon as my pencil left the page.

"5,000 years ago I was once an Arabian prince. My father and mother ruled a large amount of land, land that I would one day own. We lived in peace, until one day an old fortune teller came to tell my father bad news.

She said our kingdom would fall unless I went with her to the oasis in the middle of the dessert and gave my blood before my 16th birthday. My father said it was a death trap and sent her away.

We lived peacefully for a while. But soon my birthday came. A large sand storm swept through the kingdom, bringing with it a demon. This demon stole me away and trapped me in this journal.

He then destroyed the kingdom and said it was my fault. In order to be free I must grant 500 greed free wishes."

I read this in awe. I wrote back, "How many do you have left?"

Words formed again "337. I have granted many more wishes, but never have I ever had a master that asked three only greed free wishes."

I sat back and stared. He had gone through so much and still had so far to go. I wanted to help, but I only had three wishes. I decided I would make them count. I began thinking as hard as I could for something that I wanted, but also wasn't greedy. I thought for a long time.

I thought about how it was unfair that my mother and I had to suffer, but I couldn't ask for money or a better life. Then I hit me. If my father was found, he would be obligated to pay us back for the debt of his we paid.

I picked up the pencil and wrote to Jeanne, "Then I hope this helps, I wish that my ungrateful father was finally found and paid us back for all the debts we paid for him. He can't be dead or close to death. Also that it will be his own money, not someone else's and no one will be hurt by this, besides his pride." I watched the words for after I put my pencil down.

"For this wish does not hold greed I grant your wish whole heartedly."

I smiled and looked back at the clock. I had five minutes left of class I packed my stuff up again and wrote, "I have to go. I'll think of the other wishes later." The bell rang just as I closed the journal.

I rushed to math class with the journal on top of the pile of books I take with me. I got to class just as the bell rang. I handed my homework to my teacher and took my seat. I began thinking of another wish.

I couldn't think of anything at the time so I zoned out and just stared at the teacher for the rest of the class.

…

Before I knew it, the day had flown by and I was walking to my locker to pack up. I hadn't spoken with Jeanne since that morning but I was also still trying to think of another wish.

I kept walking down the hall, my thoughts giant jumbles of illegible context. I began sorting out my day, trying to wrap my head around all that had happened. I went step by step through my day.

As I was reaching my locker, muffled voices and scared whimpers knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked around trying to see what was going on. I walked toward the voices and got to the janitor's closet. Putting my ear to the door,

I listened. More muffles whimpers, but the words came out just fine now, "Do you have the money?"One voice had said.

"We gave you a week and you still don't have it?" a more gruffy voice said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I-I d-don't get my p-p-paycheck until n-next week. C-can't you maybe wait?" a small and desperate voice said. I heard a loud bang almost as if someone had slammed their foot into a wall.

"You said a week. We gave you a week. Now hand over the money before you get hurt." The first voice said again. More scared whimpers were heard from inside.

I now knew what was happening, but there wasn't much I could do. I myself would get beaten as well as the poor fool in the closet. I wish I could do something. I paused for a moment before mentally slapping myself.

I could do something! I grabbed my pencil and opened the page to the old conversation. Words began to form again as I opened it and flattened it against the floor.

"Have you thought of another wish?" the words spelt out.

I wrote back, "Yes, there is someone in the closet next to me being bullied. My next wish is that the bullies would leave this person alone and neither parties were hurt.

Plus the bullies would never bug this person again and they don't go off and find a random new victim," I stopped writing when heard what seemed like someone getting punched and continued writing where I left off, "and right now!"

Words formed, "For this wish does not hold greed I grant your wish whole heartedly." were then written across the line. Inside the closet all noise stopped. Before I could even question myself as to what happened the door slammed open, just barely missing my face

. Three burly guys came out looking almost as if in a trance and walked away. I watched them go until they were all the way down the hall.

Once they were gone I got up and moved around the door. Looking in a recognized the boy. He was another guy from my grade, Sai I think it was. He had a bust lip and was holding his nose looking at me curiously. Seeing his nose bleeding I went over to him, "Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You better get away from me. If they come back you're screwed." He said to me cautiously.

I smiled at him, "They won't come back. Don't worry. You gonna be okay on your own?" I asked. He looked at me suspiciously but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bloody nose. Not that big a deal." He said grinning a bit. I smiled back.

"Well, I got a bus to catch. I'll see you around." I said as I got up.

"You too," he called back while I walked away. I smiled to myself as I went on my way. I had made both my life and Sai's life better in less than 24 hours, I got rid of a few potential bullies, and I helped Jeanne in his quest to get 500 non-greedy wishes. I was feeling pretty darn good.

Finally reaching my locker, I shoved my books and the journal into my bag and ran off to the bus stop. I really didn't want to be late. That driver isn't particularly my bestest friend out there, especially since he worked for my dad before and now had to drive a bus.

I ran to the stop and saw I got there just on time as the bus pulled up. I walked on and took my normal seat. The ride back was pretty boring. I was now thinking of a third wish. I have to say, this was the hardest to think of. Looking out the window I realized I was a ways from home yet so I pulled out the journal and began to write. "Does it ever get boring in the journal?"

Words formed after mine, "Yes, but over the years I have found out I get leave the journal for periods of time, mainly to hand the journal off to someone new, or just to get air." It said.

I looked at it and wondered something. I wrote him back, "Were you that Sasuke boy at the stop earlier today?" I asked.

There was a pause until the words formed again. "Yes, I was going to tell you, but some previous owners got angry for me tricking them so I decided to not tell you instead. Sorry." The word spelt out.

I laughed a bit, "I'm not mad. I was just wondering. But I have a question that has been bugging me for a while, the rules in the journal, about not being able to wish you out of the journal, has anyone ever tried?" I printed out.

Another pause until he responded. "No one has ever tried. I think they were all to scared, or just wanted the wishes to themselves." I felt as though I could almost feel the emotions coming from Jeanne.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you know what happens if you are wished out of the journal? Would the wisher switch places with you or something?" I asked sarcastically.

He responded immediately. "I honestly don't know. I don't think you would switch with me though. Personally I think it is a fake warning. The ancient demon probably doesn't want me out early and wrote it there for scare tactics." Was the response. I was partially intrigued now.

"So I could wish you out right now if I wanted to? Do you want me to?" I asked him.

Big bold letters then formed on the page. "NO! Until I know what would happen if you wished that, I don't want anyone wishing that. Sorry. I didn't mean to shout." He told me.

I stared at the sheet of paper for a moment, "But you'll never know until you try." I tried to reason. Though it was useless, the reply was the same. Giving up, I closed the journal and held on to it as the bus pulled up to the stop. I walked off and began to walk home.

Opening the door to our apartment, I found my mom was still out. It was still cold in the apartment so I decided to start a small fire. Though it was a very small apartment, there was still a small fireplace to keep the place warm.

I set my bag down along with the journal by the fire tools and began to stack some wood and light newspapers. Once a week my mom would get firewood from an old couple in a barn a few miles away. I'm glad we had this fire place though. We use this instead of the heater sometimes to reduce our bill.

Deciding to get dinner started I got up and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw we had some left over pizza sause and cheese plus a few English muffins so I made some quick mini pizzas. I set the oven and began working. Just as I was making the last pizza I heard a loud clattering noise some from the living room. I turned around to see the boy from this morning standing there.

Remembering he was actually Sasuke, I looked at him strangely. He looked panicked. "Is something wrong?" I asked him he ran over and grabbed my arm dragging me to the fireplace.

"My journal is on fire and I can only touch it when handing it off to someone else. You have to save it!" he yelled as we reached the fire. I noticed half the journal was already gone. I immediately went to grab it to put it out, but I only got a page, reaching again I grabbed another few sheets but that was it. I was beginning to get desperate and did the first thing that came to mind. I went into my pocket and grabbed my pencil and wrote on the paper. Sasuke came from behind me,

"What are you doing? You're not going to wish THAT are you? You can't! We don't know the dangers!" Sasuke cried in concern.

I ignored him and wrote, "I wish Sasuke was alive and out of the journal right now!" I wrote it quickly, fast enough that by the time Jeanne read it, the wish already took action.

Letters and words formed on the page again, "For this wish does not hold greed I grant your wish whole heartedly." The words began to shimmer gold and a blinding light appeared behind me.

Turning around I noticed Jake, now known as Jeanne, was glowing as well. The light was bright and I looked away. The light died down and I looked back. Sasuke was now wearing opaque white robes with sashes of red and blue tapering across his torso.

He had an Arabian beaded crown around his head and his once pale skin was now a darker bronze color. I stared in awe at what happened. He also looked down right flabbergasted. We stood there in silence for a moment until he spoke up,

"Well…that wasn't expected, now was it?" he asked to no one in particular I'm guessing since he wasn't even looking at me. His awkward stance soon became more refined and straight as his frown also turned into a proper smile. "I guess I was right. That rule was just a hoax." He said and grinned.

"It was not a hoax. You were not meant to be released." We both turned to the over half burnt journal to from where we heard a new voice. A puff of smoke formed into a miniature form of a man with sharp teeth and weird pale green skin.

"You!" I heard Sasuke yell and looked over, "you are the demon that sealed me away!" he cried in anger, sadness, and a bit of fright. The smoke man snickered and I looked back over by him.

"Yes, that was I." he stated simply.

"Why!" Sasuke cried.

"Why?" the demon said, "Because your people used to worship me, send me offerings and asked for protection and guidance in return. I granted it and followed the tradition.

Then suddenly it stopped. I later found out your father took over and never enforced giving me offerings anymore. I was angered so I sent a fortune teller my thought so she could warn your people. They did not heed my warning; therefore, I punished them by taking their only heir. You.

Those rules were there so that you didn't get out and felt the loneliness I did. But sadly that didn't work out. Had you stayed inside the journal you would have died.

Since you are now out, I am now bound to it. So rejoice. This journal will burn away with me instead." The demon smoke faded away as all that was left of the journal was a corner piece of paper.

Jeanne and I looked at each other. We both were thinking the same thing I'm positive, "This is not how I thought the day would go at all."

…

It is now ten years later, and I still don't regret what I did nor what I wished for. After the demon was gone, I tossed out the ashes. My mother came home later shouting about how my father was found and that we were going to get all our money back.

After that, I barely convinced my mom the Sasuke was a runaway from his home in Arabia and I found him alone on the street. She allowed him to stay thankfully. We shopped for clothing for Sasuke the next week after my "dad" paid us our money back.

Sasuke then came to school with me from then on. He, Sai, and I had our own group then, and life was good. Sasuke caught up in school and learned to blend in really well.

He eventually even got into college, with me of course. After a year from the incident, we kinda got together…okay we got together, period. We dated strong for years on years.

My mom got a better job, and my dad was still paying us some of our money back. Sai moved to a more upscale part of New York and got a degree in fashion design. He just started his own line a year ago after he graduated from his college.

Sasuke and I also moved. We got a better apartment and got jobs after college. He became a history teacher, he was alive for 5,000 years, and I guess he just wanted to share some knowledge. And for me? Well I teach in the same school as the art and music teacher for high school down to the elementary grades.

I found my passion for art when I decided to draw Sasuke in his prince attire. Speaking of which. We later found out that he was wearing that when he was released from the journal because it was what he was sealed with. E

Even now the journal and three wishes are a secret. But that doesn't matter. Looking back, I could have made better choices. But I won't regret what I did.

The decisions I made back then, weren't the greatest, but they got me through my life, and I'll never forget that. Because I now live with the best 5,000 year old Arabian prince out there. Uchiha of the journal.

But right now, I'm making a dinner for the two of us. It's our anniversary after all.

…

Sasuke P.O.V.

'Class has finally ended' I thought. I watched my final student go and packed up my briefcase. I headed to the teacher's lounge to pick up the dishes I used for lunch to take home and clean. I as I walked I remember the first time I walked through these hallways.

Just after Naru had released me from my journal. His mother enrolled me into school. Naru had to take me to all my classes as well as teach me the rules. I was naturally quiet so it didn't really bother me much knowing that I was completely knew to the world.

I remember the first year here. The high school I went to as a student, I now teach at. Oh the irony. I snapped out of my thoughts realizing I was at my car. It was a simple black and blue highlited sports car. Getting in I debated calling Naruto.

His last class ended an hour before mine, so he usually heads home…though he does stay after sometimes to… have a little special time in the class room (A/N studying of course! Hehe). I decided to wait until I got home. I would be a bit early since I didn't have to stay after today.

It would be a great surprise for him, especially since it was our anniversary. About 15 minutes later I arrived at our house. The first year after we graduated college and were student teachers, we lived in a condo, but we moved into a small one story house the year after.

I pulled in the garage and quietly snuck in the door. I smelt dinner cooking and judging from the smell I could tell he wanted it to be special. I saw him in the kitchen with his back turned. I snuck behind him and headed to our room.

I got into a quick change of clothes, loose fitting skinny jeans and a black fitted shirt. I walked back into the kitchen and snuck up on Naru. I snaked my arms around his middle and felt him jump. "A bit jumpy are we babe?" I said to him.

He turned around and smiled at me. "When did you get home?" he asked in that voice I've grown to love so much. I smirked,

"About 5 minutes ago. I snuck behind you." I told him. He hummed in acknowledgement. He went back to the stove and turned off the stove. "What's for dinner?" I asked.

He smiled and leaned his back into my chest. "Spicy rice noodles with chicken meatballs. I have desert but it's a surprise." (The dish may sound weird but it's actually really popular in Moung culture. Trust me, I had moung neighbors for 13 yrs. Btw the noodles are more like a spicy soup.)

I tightened my arms around him, "I see. Hey babe?" I asked getting his attention. He looked back to me, an eyebrow raised in question, "happy anniversary." I told him.

His face lit up and he turned around and hugged me around my waist like I was to him. He leaned his head down on my chest and cuddled right in. he always got this way when he was happy. "I'm glad you remembered" he said.

"There is no way I'd forget the best day of my life." I told him. His hugged me tighter, I noticed his ears got red and realized he was blushing. I chuckled. "Come on. Let's eat." I said as he nodded.

He got 2 bowls and made us our dinner. We sat in the living room on the floor. We never liked all the uptight sit at the dinner table anniversary set up. We ate and shared stories of our past. Remembering the good times. Sharing small kisses every now and then.

After dinner I helped him clean up. "Sasuke? I need to go to our room. Can you finish the last dish?" he asked me. I nodded. He walked down the hall as I dried the last pan and put it in the cabinet. Turning around I noticed Naruto hadn't come back yet.

I went to our room to see no one there. I walked in farther, "Naruto?" I called, just as I stepped all the way into the room the door behind me closed and revealed my Naru in nothing but his tight short shorts.

"Are you ready for desert?" he asked me. I licked my lips,

"That's a very stupid question Naru." I said, my voice getting hoarse with lust. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him lightly. He got up on his tip toes and put more pressure into the kiss. Happy to oblige, I too put more force into it. He opened his mouth to me.

www(dot)ficwad(dot)com/story/192960

We both began to drift off to sleep, before I did I thought back to past 5,000 yrs. The hopelessness I felt. Thinking I would never be free. Now I'm free and more than happy. And I'm sure I'll continue to be happy.

(Line spacy thing)

My first sasunaru fic! Sasu is really ooc but I like him that way so nyah! XP hope you enjoyed. This is just a one shot. I actually did this for a writing prompt in my lit. comp class. Obviously without the lemon and the names were Jake and Sabrina. Hope you enjoyed! Pls review!

has major bullshit happening, due to that I cant have lemons on my stories until they pull their head out of their ass and fix what they are doing. The link in the story is for the lemon scene. Enjoy!


End file.
